A Bass is Born
by ifihadthegutsto
Summary: Okay, so I know alot of you are gonna be sitting there going,"Thanks, Tips", but this is a C/B baby fic. Yeah I know, "Way to state the obvious Katie", but jeez, I had to put something for a summary. Read an review pretty please! :


Hellooooo Gossip Girl fans! This is like, my fifth fic, I think, and yes, it's a Chair fic, because Chair is awesome (: . Now, some of you may know that I have an awful history of never updating, but this one's different, I promise! For the next week I have constant access to a pc for uploading, so I can update daily, and then between like Dec. 20, and Jan. 10, or something, things will get spotty, but after that it will be at least every other weekend, and it could be multiple chapters, but here's hoping to the fact that I get a computer for x-mas at my dad's ;). Anyways, I'm not really sure where this fic is going, or what is going to happen, but I started typing, and here's what I came up with (: . It starts in mid August 2010, and the flashback is from just before Christmas '09, say... today? December 12th it is then! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer; Sadly, I don't own Gossip Girl. If I did, they wouldn't be having those shitty writing issues. (Except for 'The Debarted', that episode was A-MA-ZING.)**

-xoxo-

Blair sighed as Chuck ran around grabbing items of baby clothing from racks. He would bring each one back to her for approval, and then add passing garments to a growing pile. Blair wished he would just let her help him, but he refused to let her lift a finger, and he had been refusing for the past nine months. It was so sweet, and _so_ annoying, but she humoured him, for his sanity's sake. She fondly remembered the day he made that promise; the day she found out she was pregnant. . .

_-approximately nine months ago-_

Blair slumped onto the bathroom floor. She wasn't upset per sé, just completely shocked, and she really didn't know what to feel, so she decided to call upon the only one that could make her feel a solid, definite feeling at that moment: Chuck.

"Chuck! Come 'ere!" she yelled. A moment later, Chuck appeared in the doorway.

"What's wr- oh my god, are you okay?" he asked frantically. He rushed over to where Blair was slumped against the vanity, and crouched down beside her. Blair looked into his eyes, and everything rushed back to her. Oddly enough, she started to laugh.

"Blair, should I call the Ostroff center?" Chuck said carefully. Blair shook her head between laughs, and grabbed Chuck by the tie. She yanked him in close.

"I'm pregnant" she giggled. Chuck cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you high Blair?" he said. Blair shook her head, and showed him the test. His breathing stopped all together. Blair stopped laughing too

"Chuck?" she said. Chuck took the test from her hand, and sat there looking at it for a moment. After what seemed like an eternity, he put the test down, and a smile seemed to play at his lips. Blair wondered if he too was having an emotional breakdown. He stood up, pulling Blair up with him, and then he wrapped his arms tightly around her, picked her up, and spun her around. Blair was both confused and dizzy when he finally put her down.

"Are _you_ okay?" she asked skeptically. Chuck was now full out beaming.

"Am I _okay_? Blair, I'm great!" he exclaimed. Through a fog of delusion, Blair thought that maybe Chuck hadn't heard her properly. So she decided to clarify:

"Chuck, I'm PREG-NANT." She said. Chuck nodded.

"You are carrying _our_ child, _our_ baby, I'm fucking ecstatic!" he exclaimed. Blair thought about what he was saying, and a smile formed on her porcelain features. _'It _is_ exciting'_ she thought.

"You're right, _I'm_ going to be a mother, _you're_ going to be a father, and _we're_ going to be parents!" she exclaimed. Chuck nodded again, and took Blair's hands. He pulled her into his arms, and kissed her passionately. After a moment, once she'd regained her bearings, Blair pulled back slightly and looked into Chuck's tinkling happy eyes.

"So, you're not freaked out about this at all?" she said skeptically.

"Actually, I'm completely freaked out, but this is our adventure, and we'll conquer it together. I'm just happy we're starting our family together" Chuck admitted. He smiled lovingly, as did Blair, but her expression was touched with confusion.

"We've never talked about having children, we've never even talked about marriage, why the sudden interest, besides the obvious?" she said. Chuck shrugged.

"Ever since that night at Victrola, when you climbed on stage, and really let loose for the first time in front of me, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, deep down. It just took some stupidity, and a few good shoves from you, to really realize it, and when I finally said I love you, I saw our whole future flash before my eyes, and children were in it. Maybe not at 19, but mother nature has impeccable timing" he said with a smirk. Blair smiled in understanding, and giggled when Chuck picked her up by the waist, and carried her to their bed. He laid her down, and lifted her blouse, before placing a soft kiss on her stomach.

"My babies" he whispered. Blair smiled, and then she realized what being pregnant actually entailed.

"Oh god, I have to call the doctor!" she exclaimed, but as she sat up, Chuck stopped her from going any further.

"I'll call" he said, "I promise you, for the next nine months you will not have to lift a finger"

"Chuck I," Blair started to say, but Chuck cut her off.

"It's no use protesting, you're going to be the most spoiled pregnant woman that ever lived, and that's final" he declared.

"I was only going to say I love you" Blair sighed. Chuck's cheeks reddened a little at how stupid he'd been for assuming she was about to protest.

"Oh, well I love you too" he said. They kissed.

_-back to the present-_

Blair was yanked back into reality when Chuck gently shook her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Huh?" she said dazedly. Chuck snorted a little.

"When did you start sleeping with your eyes open?" he joked.

"I wasn't asleep, just reminiscing" Blair replied. Chuck rolled his eyes, and then Blair noticed the lilac baby jumper in his hands.

"Purple?" she said. She knew it was Chuck's signature colour, and she wanted to see if he would jump to it'd defense.

"What's wrong with purple?" he asked hurriedly. _'Bingo'_ Blair thought.

"Well nothing, it's just, _purple_?" she scoffed. Chuck's jaw dropped.

"Purple is an amazing colour! Not only is it my signature, it's the combination of the two colours on the American flag, and…" Chuck continued to rant on, with a speech that seemed almost prepared. Blair just sat nodding, and wondering how long it would take him to notice she was smiling devilishly.

"And there's _royal_ purple, which has to count for something, and, wait, you're smiling?" he finally stopped. Blair shook her head.

"Chuck, I like purple, I was just messing with you" she admitted with a smirk. Chuck smiled and rolled his eyes. _'That's my girl'_ he thought fondly.

_**This is pure fluff for now (: , but knowing Chuck and Blair, things will get hot, or cold… What will happen next? Stay tuned… err … keep reading to find out! Please review, and drop me some ideas if you've got 'em!**_


End file.
